


For the dancing and the dreaming.

by Kami_no_Qraz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Uses His Words, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, M/M, Marriage, Non conventional marriage, POV Derek, Peter officing the ceremony, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stiles is dorky, They love each other so much, Vows, Why Did I Write This?, so musch love, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff, this fic is enterily based on the song the dancing and the dreaming of HTTYD 2
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14201104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_no_Qraz/pseuds/Kami_no_Qraz
Summary: Y por fin estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso.





	For the dancing and the dreaming.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que disfruten esta pequeña locura que llego a mi mientras escuchaba la canción, aquí les dejo una de mis versiones favoritas. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HDJNv_T6u4U

Ver a la persona que te pertenecería por el resto de la vida caminar hacia ti, con esa sonrisa que parecía brillar más que cualquier sol, era algo que nunca pensó que pasaría.

Después de toda la vida sufriendo, de todo lo que había vivido, el dolor, los traumas, las traiciones, ahí estaba, viendo cómo Stiles caminaba hacia él, sonriendo como un estúpido.

Estaba seguro que él debía de tener una sonrisa parecida en el rostro.

Volteó a ver a su alrededor y su corazón se hizo pequeño, ya que toda la manada estaba ahí, todos acudieron a su llamado, con ansias al escuchar que por fin  estaba dispuesto a tomar a Stiles como suyo. Que por fin estaba dispuesto a reclamar y a ser reclamado.

Su mirada volvió al joven hombre que caminaba con pasos seguros hacia él y se quedó capturada en los ojos ámbar que parecían arder con un sentimiento tan conocido como apreciado.

Sabía que los suyos lo reflejaban de la misma manera.

Cuando su prometido, ~~y~~ qué bien se sentía pensar esa palabra, estaba a pocos pasos extendió la mano y él replicó el gesto, tomando con suavidad aquella mano que se había transformado en aquello que lo anclaba a la realidad.

El calor de sus manos juntas era algo que nunca podría olvidar, ya que fue gracias a ese pequeño gesto, a la suavidad ahora conocida que se dio cuenta de todos los sentimientos que le causaba Stiles. Fue gracias a sus manos que se dio cuenta de que siempre podría confiar en él.  Que en la mayoría de las ocasiones el emisario iba a estar de su parte. Que no importaba lo que pasara, Stiles iba a estar ahí para él.

Sin pensarlo dos veces levantó sus manos y dejó un suave beso en el dorso de la mano de su prometido, causando un sonrojo que jamás dejaría de ser adorable.

Después de tanto, por fin estaban frente a un desafío el cual estaban ansiosos por empezar.

—Lobos, estamos aquí por una razón, pensamos que estos dos idiotas jamás sacarían la cabeza de sus  traseros, pero parece que nos hemos equivocado y por fin, después de años de verlos añorar el uno por el otro, ambos decidieron que estaban listos para dar el siguiente paso —Tal vez hacer que Peter oficiara la ceremonia no fue la idea más acertada, pero ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en que tras todas las veces que Peter les salvó la vida después de volver de la muerte, merecía una oportunidad—. Así que bajo el cobijo de nuestra madre, la Luna, veremos cómo dos almas que se pertenecen regresan a ser una, regresan a la corriente universal que todo lo lleva —con esas palabras Peter volteo a verlos.

Tanto él como Stiles estudiaron profundamente lo que se tenía que hacer en la ceremonia, todos los pequeños gestos, los grandes, los movimientos y su significado.

Derek dio un paso adelante.

—Yo, Derek Elías Hale, he venido aquí a dar el siguiente paso, a reclamar lo que en un momento fue mío y que los dioses me quitaron.

El claro quedó en silencio, solo roto por el sonido del viento pasando suavemente  entre las hojas de los árboles.

Y de repente, el sonido de pisadas.

De un momento a otro Stiles estaba a su lado, viendo al frente con una sonrisa.

—Yo Miecyzlaw Stilinski, he venido a dar el siguiente paso, a reclamar lo que me fue arrebatado y a formar un nuevo camino, para que los dioses no tengan oportunidad de hacerlo de nuevo.

Sabía que no debía voltear a ver a Stiles hasta que Peter se lo indicara, pero la seguridad con la que hablaba siempre lo atraía como la luz a la polilla, en especial sabiendo que se trataba de algo que cambiaría la vida de ambos  para siempre.

—Si están dispuestos a reclamar esa parte de alma que les fue arrebatada, ¿cuál es el compromiso que hacen? ¿Qué le ofrecen a los dioses? —La voz de Peter interrumpió sus pensamientos— ¿Qué es lo que prometen?

En esta ocasión fue Stiles quien dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Mi ofrenda a los dioses es mi inteligencia, prometo usarla para lo que mi otra mitad lo necesite, con este recurso que se me dio asegurarme que nada de aquellas cosas terribles le vuelvan a pasar a la persona que me complementa —el emisario extendió su mano hacia adelante y con lentitud la leventó al cielo—. Prometo ser astuto como el zorro, ágil como el venado y leal como el lobo.

Viendo la espalda de Stiles, Derek dio un paso adelante.

—Mi ofrenda a los dioses es mi fuerza —comenzó, levantando de inmediato su mano al cielo—, prometo usarla para lo que mi complemento lo necesite, ser su pilar en tiempos peligrosos, soportar el peso de lo que vendrá y esperar ansioso el futuro —con lentitud bajó su brazo—. Prometo ser leal como el lobo, rápido como la liebre y observador como el águila.

Peter dejó salir un silbido:

—Esas son grandes ofrendas, ¿están seguros que serán capaces de mantenerlas?

Sin dudarlo un momento ambos contestaron positivamente.

—Entonces acérquense ambos y véanse a los ojos, regocíjense y ante nosotros, sus hermanos y bajo la presencia de nuestra madre la Luna, digan sus votos.

De inmediato sus ojos gravitaron al rostro conocido y antes de dar el siguiente paso tomó de nuevo la mano de su prometido.

Cuando ambos se encontraron frente a Peter, este simplemente les sonrió antes de hacerles un gesto para que comenzaran a hablar.

Esa parte de la ceremonia siempre se la había hecho la más complicada, porque muchas cosas de las que estaba a punto de decir no eran para otra persona más que para Stiles y no estaba seguro si quería que todos sus amigos escucharan tales palabras.

Sin embargo, todas las dudas se perdieron en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los de su otra mitad. Bajo la suave luz de la luna brillaban como nada que hubiera visto antes, no tenía palabras para poder describirlos.

En ese momento supo que no tendría problemas para hablar, la persona por la cual existían esas palabras en primer lugar se encontraba frente a él y nada más importaba.

—En un primer momento, no supe que hacer de ti, me desesperabas como nadie había logrado hacerlo, con tus comentarios sarcásticos, tu tendencia a meterte en los asuntos que no te importaban, a estar en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado y a hablar de más cada vez que alguien tan siquiera te veía mal —con lentitud posó su mano suavemente en la mejilla ajena—. Pero conforme más pasaba el tiempo, más podía ver lo que había debajo de esa fachada —tomándose su tiempo dejó que su pulgar vagara por los suaves labios de Stiles —. Comencé a ver al inteligente chico, amable, terco —sonrió un poco—, paciente, siempre dispuesto a sacrificarse por las personas que quiere, leal como nadie y más que nada, dispuesto a dar las oportunidades necesarias, incluso para alguien que no las merecía.

Se quedó callado unos segundos, recordando todo el dolor que se pudieron evitar si tan siquiera hubiera sido un poco más valiente. Pero esas ideas se perdieron al sentir como la mano de Stiles se posaba sobre la suya.

Sonrió.

—No sé cuándo comencé a notar los detalles que me atraían de ti, ni cuando comencé a desear poder tocarte aunque fuera un poco más, no solo esos pequeños toques en la espalda, en las manos, miradas robadas que te dirigía cuando no te dabas cuenta, solo sé que cuando una noche te vi en mi cama, con unos calcetines cómodos, una ridícula piyama de Batman, supe que ya no había salvación, porque jamás me iba a poder sacar esa imagen de la cabeza, en especial cuando llegaron los cachorros  y en vez de sacarlos de la cama lo primero que hiciste fue darles espacio y dejar que se tiraran sobre ti como si estar en medio de una pila de hombres lobo fuera una cosa de todos los días —sintió como su sonrisa se hacía más grande.

Y escuchó las risitas provenientes de los lados, sabía que los cachorros entenderían de inmediato de qué noche estaba hablando.

—Stiles, no te puedo prometer que no habrá problemas, no te puedo prometer una vida libre de peligros, ni mucho menos una vida normal, pero si te puedo hacer esta promesa —se acercó a la oreja de su emisario—. Prometo amarte, protegerte, pasar el resto de mi vida discutiendo contigo, bailando, riendo, soñando, haciendo todo lo que sea necesario para que te encuentres a salvo, prometo que jamás te sentirás solo de nuevo, porque yo siempre estaré a tú lado.

Más que sentirlo, olió cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por las mejillas de Stiles, él no había querido hacerlo llorar, pero parecía que eso era lo que había logrado.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaba mal cuando sintió como lo jalaban hacía adelante, quedando atrapado en un fuerte abrazo.

—Para una persona de tan pocas palabras, sí que sabes decir, _sourwolf_.

El apodo era algo con lo que podía vivir, si eso significaba que podía quedarse con el joven hombre que lo apretaba entre sus brazos como si no hubiera nada en el mundo que importara más.

—Tú más que nadie sabes qué es lo que pensaba de ti cuando te conocí, no soy una persona de guardarme mis opiniones y eso todos los aquí reunidos lo saben; por un corto periodo de tiempo te tuve miedo, pensaba que eras un asesino o algo parecido, no podía haber estado más lejos de la realidad, porque debajo de todo ese rudo y malvado exterior eres un oso de peluche que solo quiere abrazos y tener momentos tranquilos en la casa, en donde nos acurrucaríamos y nos pasaríamos la tarde viendo películas —y como siempre con Stiles, la conversación daba un giro no esperado, estaba a punto de decirle a su, ya casi esposo, que volviera al tema, cuando sintió cómo los brazos a su alrededor apretaban más—. Lo que quiero decir es que no me arrepiento de nada de lo que ha pasado, puede que muchas cosas hayan sido increíblemente dolorosas…

Y vaya si no lo habían sido, en muchas ocasiones había parecido que no iban a lograr salvarse de aquello que los perseguía, pero siempre, de una manera u otra lo lograban, en ocasiones perdiendo algo, en otras, de una extraña manera, ganando algo que nunca hubieran esperado.

—Pero sé que contigo a mi lado no tengo nada que temer, sé que nuestra relación está lejos de ser perfecta —se quedó en silencio unos segundos—. Pero escúchame bien Derek porque esto es lo más importante que voy a decir en mi vida— al igual que Derek había hecho momentos antes, Stiles se acercó a su oreja—. Te elegí a ti, no a nadie más, tú eres mío para amar, tú eres mío para discutir, estamos juntos en todo lo que se necesite, ya sea cuando nos enfrentemos a un _kelpie_ que viene en busca de nuevas víctimas o cuando tengamos que hacer comida para toda la manada, _sourwolf_ , eres “eso” para mí, jamás va a haber una persona más importante que tú, jamás me voy a cansar de ti, jamás te voy a abandonar, porque eres mío, de la misma manera que yo soy tuyo.

Esas palabras mandaron un escalofrío a su espalda, era tan extraño escuchar aquellas palabras sabiendo que eran verdad y que por fin después de todo lo que había vivido, por fin alguien le pertenecía.

Dejó escapar un suspiro y apretó el cuerpo de su amado contra el suyo.

—Nosotros hemos escuchado sus votos, hemos escuchado sus ofrendas y como representantes de los dioses, les damos nuestra bendición, que el viento siempre esté a su favor, que el agua siempre sea cristalina en su camino, que la tierra sea fértil y que el fuego esté ahí para mantenerlos a salvo, nunca para dañarlos —la verdad, hasta que escuchó la voz de Peter, se le había olvidado por completo que había más personas ahí—. Ahora sí sobrino, puedes comerle la boca al novio — escuchó la sonrisa que iba detrás de esa frase.

Pero en ese instante estaba demasiado ocupado como para responderle. Porque por fin, después de una ceremonia incómoda podía probar los labios de su ahora esposo.

Sus labios se encontraron con los ansiosos labios de Stiles y sintió cómo el aliento abandonaba su cuerpo y como la calidez lo invadía, con cada nuevo movimiento el calor se extendía por su cuerpo, con cada nueva caricia los límites entre lo que estaba bien hacer enfrente de la manada se iban borrando.

Y ambos hubieran continuado, hasta llegar a la consumación de su matrimonio, si no fuera por los gritos de terror que los demás comenzaron a emitir en cuanto vieron que las cosas iban subiendo de tono.

Cuando se separaron no tuvieron que decir nada más. Simplemente voltearon a ver a su familia, ahí reunida para celebrar su unión.

El paso estaba dado. Ahora empezaban un nuevo camino. Una nueva vida.

 

Juntos.

Como siempre fue y como siempre sería.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tienen alguna duda. Algún comentario no duden en dejarlo!


End file.
